


Good Boy

by bambi_lu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambi_lu/pseuds/bambi_lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin loves to know that he's a good boy for Joonmyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

“Spread your legs for Daddy- that’s it. That’s a good boy.”

Jongin moans and shifts on the bed, parting his thighs and reaching behind himself to spread open his ass for Joonmyun’s viewing pleasure. His arms shake from the pressure pinching his shoulders in this awkward position, but oh how he is such a _good boy_ for his Daddy. He knows it will be worth it.

His breath hitches in his throat as he feels the soft pad of Joonmyun’s finger trace over the pink, puckered entrance. Joonmyun chuckles as Jongin’s hips involuntarily buck down against the bed as he attempts to rut against the mattress. 

“Impatient, aren’t you?” 

Jongin whines as Joonmyun’s firm, commanding hand holds him in place. He won’t be getting off of his own accord any time soon. “Come on now, baby… don’t make me take back what I said. You’re doing so well.”

His eyes shut as he feels the finger breach past his rim in to the first knuckle. “Daddy-“ he cries out as he feels a second push in along the first. 

“You’re so tight, baby. Tight as the first time we fucked… You didn’t touch yourself at all while I was gone, did you?”

“N-no, Daddy,” Jongin lets his hands fall back onto the bed as Joonmyun holds his ass open. “You told me not to… It was so hard, but I wanted-“ he yelps as he felt a third finger stretch him open. “I wanted to make you proud of me…”

“It’s going to be like fucking you for the first time all over again,” Joonmyun hums to himself, quickly jabbing his finger directly against Jongin’s prostate which has the younger man leaking all over his stomach and the sheets below. “I hope you’re ready for this.” Jongin shivers.

“It’ll hurt, but only just a little bit…” There is the familiar sound of the lube bottle being opened once more and the cool sensation of more of the viscous liquid being added to his stretched entrance. He can just imagine Joonmyun lubing himself up, his hand stroking his thick, hard cock as he roughly finger-fucks his baby. 

Jongin doesn’t know when their relationship had become so perverse, but he loves it.

He loves Joonmyun protecting him, coddling him, spoiling him. The pressure of everyday life at his dead-end company job gets to him sometimes, but Joonmyun is always there to pick up the pieces- Jongin doesn’t have to be some forgotten salaryman when he walked through that door. He is Joonmyun’s _good boy_ , ready to be pampered and, on a night like tonight, fucked so hard their bed might break.

“I think you’re ready now.” There will not be another warning.

Joonmyun is unforgiving as he begins to push the large, bulbous head past the tight resistance of Jongin’s ass. “Fuck, baby…”

Jongin cries out loudly, spit drooling slightly from the corner of his mouth as he tilts his head and presses his face into the pillow. It hurts- Joonmyun was being merciless as he stretches him open, but all it would take is one word from Jongin and their act would stop. Joonmyun may have the power and control on the surface, but Jongin will tell him where his limit was.

But this. This hurts so good. It borders the line of pain and pleasure in the most delicious way. “Daddy, Daddy it hurts…”

“I know, baby, but you can take a little more, can’t you? You’re being such a _good boy_ for me…”

His cock gives a twitch of pleasure and his balls tighten. He almost comes at those words- he loves that Joonmyun knows that it is all a part of the play they’re created together. The first time he’d told him it hurt, Joonmyun had pulled away in alarm, apologizing profusely for going too far.

But now, Joonmyun just pushes even further into the tight recess of his ass, knowing that Jongin will speak up with their safe word if he goes too far.

“It’s so big. It’s so big,” Jongin clenches his teeth and shakes his pert little butt in frustration until Joonmyun puts his hand on his lower spine to prevent him from moving.

“Don’t move, you’ll just hurt yourself even more,” Joonmyun tells him in a firm tone. 

“But Daddy…”

“It’s all in,” Joonmyun strokes his back comfortingly. “You took it so well…”

Jongin tries to hide his smile as Joonmyun leans over to kiss him sweetly on the cheek. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, baby. Just the way you like it.”

Jongin shivers at those words and braces himself as Joonmyun’s powerful hips slam into him. He chokes back his cries and bites against the pillow as his lover’s long, hard cock strokes his inner walls and caresses his swollen prostate. 

“Daddy. Daddy… Daddy…” Jongin gasps in surprise when Joonmyun grabs one of his legs and throws it over his own shoulder, effectively twisting Jongin so that he is lying on his side. Jongin can’t help but stare up at him in wonder, bringing his hand up to his own face and biting on his finger as he watches the concentration on Joonmyun’s face.

His own little cock is now at full attention with clear, sticky fluid oozing from the tip. Joonmyun smiles fondly and reaches down, pressing his thumb against the slit before rolling it all around the head. Jongin is so small that Joonmyun’s hand can fully cover his erection even when he’s completely hard.

Once, he’d been ashamed of it, but Joonmyun had said he loved it’s size (before he’d taken it all in his mouth).

“It’s so good. It’s so good. Please, Daddy…”

Joonmyun speeds up at the unspecific request, pulling Jongin up against him and kissing him roughly as he thrusts with abandon into him. 

“What do you want from Daddy? You have to ask for it…”

Those words make him blush. “I want… I want… I want to feel good.”

“You already feel good, though, don’t you? Daddy’s not doing a good enough job?” Joonmyun sounds hurt. He even slows down his pace, causing Jongin to whine. 

“N-no! Daddy, I want. I want to cum. Please… please let me cum.”

“What else do you want?” Joonmyun is now completely at a stand-still inside of him, not moving at all. When Jongin tries to buck his hips up to get him to move, Joonmyun gives him a scolding look that warns him he’ll be lying here without getting off if he didn’t obey.

“I want Daddy to cum in my ass and fill me up…” Jongin finally relents shyly.

Satisfied, Joonmyun begins to languidly thrust into him, causing Jongin to sigh in relief. He takes the moment to catch his breath and focus on the way they are joined together, Joonmyun’s cock pulsing inside of him. 

He isn’t prepared for the finger which begins stroking along his stretched out opening, teasing the sensitive flesh which is pulled tightly along Joonmyun’s arousal. “Oh…” Jongin’s eyes are wide with surprise as he cums sharply, his cry getting caught in his throat as the thick white fluid lands on his chest and stomach.

Joonmyun can only groan as Jongin’s insides begin to milk his cock as his body gives small little spasms of pleasure, and soon he is spilling inside of him, coating his insides thoroughly. His mouth slightly parted as he breathes rapidly.

As he pulls out, he pushes two of his fingers inside Jongin and gently wraps the boy in his arms. Jongin whines softly in protest, but he doesn’t seem to actually dislike the action.

“Daddy… What are you doing?”

“You wanted me to fill you up…” Joonmyun says with a smirk. “I’m making sure my cum won’t leak out of you.”

Jongin blushes and presses his face against Joonmyun’s chest, mumbling something about being embarrassed which causes the other man to laugh. Jongin doesn’t mind, especially when Joonmyun pushes some hair from his eyes and whispers in his ear.

“Such a _good boy_...”


End file.
